Waking
by Randomonium
Summary: Anko is not a morning person, and Kakashi is sent to wake her up. But maybe this morning is different...


Kakashi was going on a mission (Without Team 7, thank God)

Kakashi was going on a mission (Without Team 7, thank God). He was paired with Anko.

She had overslept, so he had been given the honourable job of going to wake her up. (He reckoned Tsunade was trying to get him killed before the mission started.)

So off he went. Being friends with Anko, he knew that she was not a morning person. At all. (To be honest, he actually wanted to be more than friends with her, but hadn't dared suggest it on account of being afraid she would eat him alive and spit out the bones. That woman was a force to be reckoned with, and had an unusual penchant for blood.)

With a sigh, he let himself into her apartment, which was unlocked, as usual. He wandered through her untidy living room and into her even untidier bedroom. Clothes and various bits of underwear littered the floor. Kakashi gingerly brushed away the bra that was hanging off the light (he didn't _want _to know how it had gotten up there). He sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be two mounds in the bed. Luckily, when he arrived there, only one Anko-sized lump was visible. He steeled himself and gently shook the unconscious woman.

"Anko," he whispered. The figure stirred and groaned in her sleep. He shook her again.

"Anko," he repeated, half a decibel louder.

"Fuck off," she mumbled.

Charming.

"As much as I'd love to, you have to get up," Kakashi told her.

"Don't want to," she said sulkily.

"Anko, we have a mission today, in case you've forgotten. We have to go and report to Tsunade first," Kakashi stated firmly.

She cracked open one bleary eye and gazed at him. A sly, lazy grin slid onto her face and she closed her eye again.

"I'll get up if you take off your mask." She suddenly sounded a lot more awake.

Kakashi almost laughed. "Anko, you know as well as I do that's not happening. C'mon, just get out of bed."

Anko's grin widened and she opened her (now sparkling and wide awake) eyes. "No. I'm not getting up unless you show me your face, Kakashi. It's either remove the mask or face Tsunade's wrath."

Kakashi was silent for a bit. (_Shit! She's serious, the stubborn bitch!_) "I could drag you out of bed and take you to Tsunade by force," he said.

Anko's laughter pealed around the room. "And face my rage? Hatake, the mask is coming off."

Kakashi fell silent once again.

Anko, still covered up in her blankets, grinned up at him, watching him with expectant eyes. "Come on, Kakashi. Take the mask off."

If it were anyone else, they would be dead right now. He sighed. "Fine, you manipulative little bitch," he grumbled, reaching up to his mask. He hesitated.

Anko's tongue flicked along her teeth. "Hurry up, Kakashi. It's painless."

He merely grunted and pulled it down.

Anko's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. (_He was even better looking than she had imagined!) _Her grin changed into a smirk.

"Happy now, Mitarashi?" Kakashi asked, making as if to pull his mask up.

"Oh no, Kakashi, leave it down. Come a little closer…" she purred.

He obliged, leaning over her, scowling.

Suddenly, she grabbed his collar, pulled him down and latched onto his lips fervently. Within seconds, the shocked silver-haired jounin found himself flat on his back with Anko straddling him.

It was then that Kakashi discovered that Anko slept naked.

His eyes almost popped out of his head as he took in the sight he was shown: Anko's lean body over him, her ample chest with hard nipples, her normally restrained hair loose and lying mussed on her shoulders. She was pinning his arms down; an evil glint in her eyes, and a wicked smirk on her face, looking as if she was just about to lick her lips.

The woman was going to fucking rape him.

Not that he was complaining, really, but shit! He was fucking scared! Anko was violent and lusted for blood, who knew what she was like in bed! Probably exactly the way he liked…oh shit!! What the hell was she doing?!

Kakashi's eyes widened as Anko- who had already removed his shirt and flak jacket- started tying his wrists to the bed posts- there were already cords attached. He lost his train of thought and his mind went blank as she started licking and biting his nipple.

She moved up his body and bit his earlobe. "Enjoying yourself, Hatake?" she whispered huskily in his ear. He grunted and fisted his hands, straining at his bonds. He turned his head in an attempt to catch her lips, but she sat up, her hands on his chest and a smirk on her face.

"Anko, untie me," Kakashi muttered, still struggling to free his hands.

Anko laughed. "Untie you? And have you run? I don't think so."

"I won't run. I promise I won't," Kakashi assured her.

Anko simply smirked- and didn't untie him. She leant over again, and he winced as she bit and suckled his neck. "What's the matter, Kakashi? Don't like being dominated?" she taunted, her hands drifting towards his pants. "Too scared to try out what is in your books?" Her hand entered his pants. He started struggling harder and let out a frustrated moan. This woman was driving him crazy! He wanted to touch her! "God, Anko!" he groaned. "Let me go. Please untie me," he pleaded, a hint of desperation in his voice, as her head had now replaced her hand, her tongue teasing him.

She stopped her sweet torture and looked at the sweating man. "Oh, so you're begging now?" She smirked.

"Please," he breathed.

"If you absolutely insist," she purred and undid the cords. As soon as his wrists were free, he pounced and his hands and mouth were all over her body. Anko laughed- the kind of laugh that promised a man he was in for the ride his life.

o0o0o0o

Anko and Kakashi lay side by side, panting. It had been wild and rough as both of them fought for dominance.

"Well…that was a pleasant way to wake up," Anko said with a smirk. Kakashi grunted in agreement. Anko rolled onto her side to face him, eyes sparkling mischievously. She levered herself up onto her elbow, and hooked a leg over his, pulling herself flush against him.

"Is that all I get, after I've just given you possibly the best sex of your life?" she asked, dragging a finger down his chest. He chuckled.

"Alright. I certainly am glad Tsunade sent me to wake you up," he teased, grinning. Then what he had said sunk in, and her head shot up. They faced each other with stricken looks on their faces.

"Oh shit…Tsunade!"

In a flash, they had rolled off the bed and were pulling on various items of clothing as fast as they could before dashing from the room at top speed.

**A/N: ….Don't look at me funny!! Anyway….there will be a sequel….maybe even more than one sequel. I just love Kakashi x Anko. Hope you enjoyed this story!! Pease please PLEASE review!**


End file.
